C'est de ma faute
by MadMaki
Summary: Bonne année ! Franchement, cette soirée aurait pu être la meilleure depuis tellement longtemps ! Seulement Luffy, il a fallu que tu sois le dernier des abrutis.


« **BONNE ANNÉE !** »

Il y a des cotillons partout, on s'embrasse, chante, danse et s'enivre. On a même convaincu Traffy de porter un chapeau festif en carton, et on a aussi partagé le dîner avec ce Clown de Punk Hazard.

C'est la première fois depuis deux ans que l'on fête ensemble le nouvel an ! Et il fait bon, tellement bon. Pour une fois, les quelques anxieux de l'équipage remercient silencieusement le climat déréglé du Nouveau Monde, parce que c'est si drôle de se souhaiter _bonne année_ en une chaude nuit d'été !

Après avoir mangé le délicieux festin de Sanji, même Luffy est rassasié, et ceux qui peuvent encore bouger (Brook, Kinemon et Momonosuke sont déjà partis se coucher) acclament en tapant dans les mains le concours d'alcool qui atteint son apogée. Il y a beaucoup de rires, provenant d'un peu tout le monde (sauf Traffy, mais c'est peut-être parce qu'il est fatigué, qui sait ?), et ça forme la plus jolie des mélodies lorsque tout ses éclats joyeux se mêlent aux remous des vagues.

Le Sunny tangue ! Tout le monde s'est à présent levé pour taper en choeur des pieds ou des paumes pour observer les trois finalistes : Zoro, Nami et Law ! Chopper aurait pu agir en bon médecin et être un peu soucieux, mais Robin le tient dans ses bras, et il les encourage aussi fort (voir même plus fort !) que ses autres compagnons. Usopp est un peu barbouillé après avoir tenu si longtemps, et Franky qui n'a pas participé lui donne des petites tapes dans le dos. Luffy, lui, est allongé sur le ventre et ses mains supportent son visage ; il regarde Sanji frapper avec force les nouveaux verres de boisson sur la table, et il rit, il rit, il rit.

Zoro est en difficulté, mais il en va de son honneur de gagner ce concours, alors il s'accroche. Nami a l'air d'avoir complètement perdu l'esprit, elle rit absolument de tout et de rien, complètement ivre, mais continue à boire. Sanji aimerait qu'elle gagne (ça se voit !) mais il commence à s'inquiéter pour elle (ça se voit, ça aussi). Et Luffy continue à rire, plus fort maintenant, il a les larmes aux yeux en voyant Law, joues rougies mais toujours impassible, tomber à la renverse.

Il s'est endormi.

« **Perdu !** »

Et tout le monde re-concentre son attention sur les deux finalistes, tandis que Chopper s'est enfin décidé à aller vérifier l'état d'Usopp et de Law.

Ça dure encore longtemps, et au final, on aura pas vraiment réussi à déterminer un gagnant. Parce que ça s'est passé très bizarrement : Zoro était sur le point de perdre que Nami, toujours pliée sous ses propres rires, a eu la drôle d'idée de déclarer forfait.

Au final, on a rangé tout le bazar qui traînait dans la salle à manger, et on a commencé à aller se coucher. L'ambiance est si douce, il y a un vent frais qui vient de la mer… On sourit, on rit encore un peu puis on reprend son sérieux pour aider ceux qui ont du mal à se déplacer jusqu'à leurs lits : c'est Sanji qui a insisté auprès d'Usopp (alors que celui-ci braillait qu'il était '' _un grand garçon, laisse-moi Sanji_!'') pour le soutenir jusqu'à la chambre, Chopper a aidé Law, et Robin s'est occupée de Nami.

Luffy, toi, tu as sauté jusqu'à ton lit, un grand sourire benêt au visage, puis tu t'es endormi, l'air de rien. Oui, c'est de toi que je parle, Luffy, et j'ai dit benêt, parce que c'est ce que tu es.

Franchement. Si tu n'avais pas été un benêt, si tu n'avais pas été ce grand abruti, Luffy, cette soirée n'aurait eu aucune fausse note.

Mais non, comme le grand benêt que tu es, il a fallu que tu réveilles absolument tout le bateau. Parce que tu hurles, tu déchires tes cordes vocales et les brutalises ; sans doute ne réalises-tu pas que tu t'es réveillé. Sans doute penses-tu que tu continues ton cauchemar même après avoir ouvert les yeux. Et ça Luffy, c'est parce que tu es le pire des imbéciles heureux que je connaisse.

Et vas-y que je braille, que je crie, que je malmène ma gorge et les oreilles des autres. Chopper, puis Usopp, puis Sanji, Kinemon et Zoro se précipitent vers toi (alors que c'est _TA_ faute, ils devraient te laisser tout seul nom d'un chien !).

Alors ils te découvrent les yeux grands ouverts qui déversent tes flots de larmes de colère, et tu grattes ta main gauche avec force, comme si tu voulais éplucher la chair qui s'y trouvait. Tu y mets de l'énergie, tu y es déterminé, et ça te met tellement tellement en colère et malheureux. Bien fait.

« **LUFFY !** »

C'est Chopper, qui est horrifié, qui ne comprend pas, qui pense que tu es malade. PARCE QUE OUI, t'as l'air d'un grand malade comme ça, tu sais ? Il te supplie d'arrêter, parce que déjà, sous tes ongles rentrent des lambeaux de peaux, et tu commences à saigner.

Au final, tout l'équipage est arrivé, et Law a aidé Chopper à te transporter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Ah bravo ! Franchement Luffy, bravo, parce que même sans avoir ingurgité ne serait-ce qu'une goutte d'alcool, ton front est brûlant. Tout le monde est inquiet pour toi. Mais bon, au réveil tout ira mieux, et tu te confondras en excuses auprès de tout le monde. Tu leur expliqueras ce soit-disant horrible cauchemar que tu as fait, et tout le monde passera l'éponge, alors que tu as quand même tout gâché.

Et puis, on peut être certain que tu ne sauras même pas _pourquoi_ tu as rêvé de ce type-là. Tu ne sauras même pas pourquoi tu as vu son sang sur tes mains en ouvrant les yeux, pourquoi d'un coup tu t'es déchaîné comme un fou pour le retirer, pour le faire sortir de ton champ de vision.

Mais moi je sais pourquoi, abruti. Même si tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte (ce genre de choses, tu le sens.), aujourd'hui c'est le premier Janvier. C'est son anniversaire.

* * *

 **NDA** : Voilà un petit texte avec plein de joie de vivre en attendant que je boucle le Chapitre 1 de ma fanfiction sur Corazon et Belmère !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'ai tenté de changer mon style d'écriture, de le rendre plus naïf pour la chute de l'histoire. C'était facile à écrire, pour le coup... Mon idée de base était d'écrire un OS, court, qui puisse illustrer un dessin de Luffy que j'avais fait il n'y a pas longtemps (je l'ai utilisé comme photo de couverture de cette histoire, d'ailleurs).

Bye, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris du temps pour lire !


End file.
